Marriage between two unlikely people
by MistressMetis
Summary: A new ministry law states that an unmarried pureblood and muggleborn are to be married. Hermione gets someone unlikely and emotional chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was shocked after reading the Daily Prophet that fateful morning. All muggle-borns and supremacist pure-bloods who weren't married should be married off with each other because "Differences should be vanished after the war!". Hermione wanted to kill Kingsley Shacklebolt. Apparently who would be married to whom was decided through the Sorting Hat, he would find the "perfect partner" for everyone. Hermione did not believe there would be any pureblood who would be a good life partner for her, after all just a few months ago she was on their hit list. As it was a law there was not anything she could do to change what was going to happen to her life and she was not happy. She was not happy at all. She was the Head of Muggle Artefacts and had a good life-friends, family and a job that paid very well. The first thing she did after getting the job was to buy a manor. She knew most people would have thought a cottage would be the right choice for her but then again she changed a lot during the war and wasn't the naive little girl anymore but a strong woman with character. When she opened the rest of her mail she found a letter from the ministry, she was to be in for the sorting at 10am the next morning, further information would be received after the procedure.

At 9:45am the next day, Hermione Granger found herself in the waiting room with about 10 other witches and wizards. None of the people looked happy in the least, but what did the ministry expect? As far as she knew, no one with her in the waiting room was a pure-blood. She was nervous, the guidelines on what she would be expected to do with her significant other were not given out until after and she was awake the whole night thinking about what she would do with someone like Rabastan Lestrange, she was scared of what would happen as soon as they were alone. She would bet a million galleons that most of the muggle-borns would be dead within a year and the pure-bloods free to do what they want again. Hermione was going to have a long talk with Shacklebolt about what the ministry needed to ensure so that she would agree to their scheme-she hoped she could get hi to understand about the things that the pure-blood employees probably did not think about before coming up with this plan.

"Hermione Granger" the voice of an employee sounded through the room. Hermione got up on weak knees and made her way inside the Sorting Room.  
"Hello Ms. Granger, we are sorry that it has to be this way but there is no choice now. Shall we begin with the sorting? Questions will be cleared afterwards." Penelope Clearwater said, she was in Hermione's graduating class at Hogwarts.  
"Of course Ms. Clearwater, cannot wait to know who I will be spending the rest of my life with." To herself she thought 'exactly MY life, it will be over soon after this'. The young blonde witch put the old hat on Hermione's head.  
"Oh my, Hermione Granger. Haven't had the pleasure of looking through your head in what? Ten years? How you have grown and all those ideas swirling through your head! You have become a brilliant witch, haven't seen anyone this intelligent in around 40 years. You are smart, strong, brave, sensible, patient and loving. I know exactly who I will pair you with. Oh yes it is going to be wonderful, just wonderful. NARCISSA BLACK!" Hermione was stunned. Narcissa Black? A woman? Bellatrix and Andromedas' sister? Draco's mum? Bloody hell, that was not what she would have expected in a hundred years. There was just no way, she wasn't even attracted to women! And Narcissa was a Slytherin! What the hell did she get into?

"Ms. Granger, are you quite alright?" Penelope asked her.  
"What? Oh yes, thank you Ms. Clearwater. I just did not expect this." She said with her voice trembling. Slowly, she looked up into the soft eyes of Penelope. "What am I gonna do?" Hermione whispered.  
"I need you to listen to me right now, . The Sorting Hat has always made good choices, for decades. I think you can trust that everything will work out just fine. Also, at least you did not get a violent guy from the inner circle of Voldemort's. Narcissa Black is a genuinely nice woman if you get to know her and she wouldn't hurt a fly. You are safe with her. She comes off as icy and aloof but in her heart she is a good person. I know her a little better than most people, she was tutoring me in fourth year. You are brilliant Hermione Granger and she is too. I think you got a good one so don't be upset please." Hermione looked at her and was astonished. She did not think about the complexity behind the woman, she just thought of the obvious.

Narcissa didn't stop the doings of her ex-husband and sister. She watched when Hermione was tortured. Her view on people like her were the same as Lucius' or Bellatrix'. After what Penelope just told her, she began to think of the other sides of the woman. It couldn't have been easy to grow up in the Black household. Having a dark and sadistic sister couldn't have been easy either. Voldemort destroyed Narcissa's life as well. The more Hermione thought about her fiancee, the more ashamed she felt of herself for having made assumptions without ever talking to the woman. In doing that she was no better than Voldemort's followers, they also just believed what was told about muggles and muggle-borns. They also never fact checked or looked at it form a different side. Hermione took a deep breath.  
"Thank you Penelope, I really appreciate it. Would you tell me about the guidelines now? That is what I am really interested in." Penelope nodded.  
"So, it will be in two days time that you will be wed. After that you are to spend at least 4 hours a day in each others company, sleeping not included. You will live together and sleep in the same are to have sex with each other. Monogamy is obligatory. You cannot physically hurt one another but with words can't be prevented. After 3 weeks of wedded life you will meet each others families. That is all the ministry says and this is for the first year of marriage, after that you will have to come in to the ministry again and your relationship will be assessed and new guidelines will be given." Hermione slumped back in her chair.

There was no way she could escape Narcissa Black and she would have to sleep with her, platonically and sexually...That would be very awkward. Hermione has always had limited contact with women, Ginny was the only girl-friend she had. Two days until she was to meet her significant other. Two more days in freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, Hermione Granger apparated into the ministries Sorting Room again to accept her fate. She was not the first one, Kingsley Shacklebolt himself and Penelope Clearwater were already there, Narcissa however, was not.  
"Good morning Ms. Granger, are you ready for this?" Kingsley asked in a deep, soothing voice. Hermione looked him straight in the eyes.  
"No, I am not. I cannot believe the ministry would do this to anyone and I am disgusted that you of all people would support this Kingsley. You are a good man, I wouldn't have expected this from you." She sighed.  
"But, I am okay with my fiancee and I...Do I look okay? This is Narcissa Black we are talking about! Have you looked at that woman? I feel like a little schoolgirl next to her. What could she ever want from someone like me?", Hermione said in a rush.  
"Hermione Granger you always underestimate yourself. You are a wonderful woman, I don't see a schoolgirl when I look at you! You saved the wizarding world and you are the youngest Head of a department ever! You are an accomplished woman, don't be scared of Narcissa Black. Remember that the Sorting Hat gave her you as well." Just as he finished talking, a 'plop' could be heard and Narcissa Black stood in the middle of the room.

Hermione had to gulp, Narcissa was wearing dark blue robes that accentuated her icy blue eyes. Her head held high she looked around the room, she rested her eyes on Hermione.  
"Good day, Mr. Shacklebolt. I cannot say it is a pleasure to be here as I am no liar. Can we get this over with and work out the particulars as quickly as possible please?" With those few words Hermione forgot everything Penelope had told her and couldn't help herself.  
"Hello . I am quite shocked by your bluntness and arrogance. There is no getting over with because this is our lives that we are talking about. A hello to your soon to be wife would have been the polite thing to do but I guess I am just a filthy mudblood to you and don't deserve a greeting. You just walk in here and think everything is going to go your way? Not on my watch." Hermione was furious, what did the other woman think?

Narcissa studied the young witch. She couldn't believe that she talked to her in this way. All the assumptions she made were untrue as well. She felt uncomfortable and showing determination and taking charge was the way she handled anxiousness. It was both of their lives and Narcissa felt terrible for the young witch, she had been through so much in her life and now she got an old woman with a child the same age as herself for a wife? It was just so unfair towards Hermione. Narcissa didn't think of her as worth less, Hermione was very much her equal in her eyes. She wasn't even sure whether Hermione liked women, Narcissa herself always had and her marriage was arranged by her parents-she never had a say. She knew of the guidelines and was intrigued but unsure of Hermione. After all she had watched her sister torture the you witch, her screams had been keeping her up a lot of nights and those intense honey eyes that begged her to help. It was so unfair.

"I am sorry Miss Granger, it was not my intention to come across this way. I can assure you that you and I are on equal grounds, I never thought the same way as my family, I just didn't stop them and I will forever regret it. I was trying to protect my son and I know that is no excuse but please, I ask you for your forgiveness. I should have stopped my sister from hurting you that day. I am deeply sorry." Narcissa looked right into Hermione's eyes, they looked so pained. Hermione did not know what to say. She would never have expected Narcissa to talk to her in that way, she was glad that they were equals in Narcissa's eyes. She understood her reasons for not helping her.  
"You are forgiven Miss Black." "Narcissa. We are gonna be married in a little while after all."  
"You are forgiven Narcissa. It is a beautiful name, it rolls off the tongue." Narcissa blushed up from her neck behind her ears and to her high cheekbones, it had been a long time since she had been given a compliment and even longer from someone like Hermione Granger.  
"Please call me Hermione then."

Kingsley coughed, the way the two women were looking at another he didn't think that they would have any problems with one specific guideline.  
"As Miss Black suggested, can we start?" The women nodded.  
"Please hold each others wrists." They did and both felt a current run through them. Hermione thought that Narcissa's hands were possibly the softest skin she had ever touched. Narcissa was surprised by her bodies reaction to Hermione, it had been years since she had felt attraction.  
"Hereby I declare you wife and wife." They stopped their physical contact and sat down with Kingsley at a large desk.  
"As you might know the last name of the purer is used, therefore you are Hermione Black from now on. Where will your permanent residence be? You have various mansions to choose from..."  
"We will be living at my place." Hermione chimed in. She had just bought her mansion and she loved it there, also the thought of living in an old mansion made her blood run cold. Narcissa looked at her surprisedly.  
"I just bought a huge manor, don't worry Narcissa. I would prefer to live there as I am not exactly okay with living in Black manor or the likes as portraits would be yelling at me. Also, I decorated my manor in my tastes and it was from my first money, I would hate to leave it empty now." Narcissa smiled at her for the first time, she would not have enjoyed living in Black Manor either.  
"So that is settled as I don't hear Mrs. Black argue. You both may leave now."  
Narcissa gently took Hermione's arm and whispered "Take me home."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione apparated them right into her foyer. Her manor was gorgeous, the floor was dark wood and the walls were white. The huge windows made everything bright and Narcissa felt welcome from the moment she got there.

"I think we need to talk Narcissa, how about we go and sit in the library?" She had a library, Narcissa thought. Draco didn't even have an apartment for himself. "That sounds like a good idea Hermione." Hermione saw the hesitance in the older witches face, she took her hand and guided her up the 3 flights of stairs to the gigantic library. She had bought a lot of books in her life and now she had a library like she always wanted. After the war she got a lot of expensive and old books from families that wanted to thank her for helping save the world, she appreciated it. Narcissa was stunned at the bravery of the younger woman, she had taken charge and taken her hand, it wasn't unpleasant. In the library was a huge couch which looked heavenly comfortable. They sat down right next to each other but their legs didn't touch. For a few minutes there was quiet and both women were just enjoying themselves.  
"I am sure you have some questions Miss Gr...Hermione." Hermione looked at Narcissa. Really looked at the older woman. She had seen her every year since she was 11 twice. In all those years Narcissa changed but not a lot. She wasn't as skinny as she was 5 years ago. She had gotten some crows feet. The biggest difference were the dark rings under her eyes though, and her pale skin which was not sporting a healthy colour.  
"You are right, I have a lot of questions for you but I am sure the same goes the other way around. I would suggest today we won't do anything stressful, instead I can show you the house which is gonna take some time and after that we can cook something for dinner and then I think a movie night would be great." Narcissa looked at her incredulously.  
"Don't you want to make sure I am not a threat to you or, or,.."  
"I don't believe for a second that you are a threat to me. From the way you look you don't need more stress and I would very much enjoy to spend some time with my wife without tension. Does that sound too bad?" The older witch sighed.  
"That actually sounds very nice, also Hermione, I know that I am not much to look at and that you deserve someone younger and more attractive and not an old ex-wife of a death eater but I cannot change anything about this situation and..." Again Hermione couldn't believe what Narcissa was saying.  
"Stop right there. You are a beautiful woman Narcissa. You truly are, I would never lie to you. This situation is weird and complicated and I cannot deny that I would have liked to have a say in whom I marry but I believe that we need to give each other a chance, the Sorting Hat is always right. I think you deserve to know that I am very gay and attracted to you. You are so, so beautiful." Hermione couldn't take the way Narcissa just looked at the ground, she went into her private space and took her chin in her hands. Surprisingly she was taller than the older witch. There were tears in the stunning woman's eyes.  
"Don't let anyone make you feel bad, you are fascinating and I cannot wait to unravel you." She then proceeded to give Narcissa a hug. She gently took her in her arms and stroked her back slowly as Narcissa relaxed against her and put her arms around Hermione. They stood like that for quite a while.  
"Do you want to see the house now? You are actually one of the first to see it, not all of my friends have been here yet." Narcissa let go of Hermione.  
"Yes, I would love to."  
"So the manor has 4 floors and theres an east and west wing. On the west wing there's the kitchen, dining room, library, guest rooms and the spa area. On the east wing there is my...our bedroom as well as my office and guest rooms for family, then there's my gym and closet. It is pretty big and I am sure you are curious as to what the other rooms are but I am sure you will find whatever you look for there...The rooms are spelled to act like the room of requirement did at Hogwarts. Which ones do you want to see first?" Narcissa didn't have to think long.  
"The closet." Hermione had to laugh at that answer, Narcissa didn't even think for more than 2 seconds about her answer, such a girl.

When they arrived Hermione spoke a warning.  
"I don't think you expect what is in there but well, oh you will see." When they went in, Narcissa had to gasp. There were rows of clothes from floor to ceiling over two floors, in the middle of the room was a magical staircase. She quickly walked inside and looked at the clothing, all muggle brands and expensive! There were about 200 pairs of shoes alone, and the purses. Narcissa couldn't believe it.  
"Hermione, just how? I am sorry but you don't necessarily seem like the woman to own so many expensive items." Hermione had to grin, it was true after all. She was a bookworm and never really cared about clothing. When the war ended she decided that she needed a make over and well, she loved clothes!  
"Don't worry about it, I just really like clothes and I like to be able to choose. Now, you may borrow whatever you want, it will fit you-I put spells on them to fit whomever wears them because Ginny likes to borrow them. They might not be your style though.." Narcissa smiled.  
"I am sure I will make use of the offer, I do like the shoes and I think I saw a few skirts and dresses already which I like. But I have a question."  
"What is it?"  
"I have just as many clothes as you do, however are we gonna fit all of them in here?" They both started laughing.  
"I am sure we can figure something out, oh gosh, we are gonna be the best dressed couple out there." Hermione said. Narcissa smiled at that.  
"Are we gonna go to the other rooms or do you want me to look through the lingerie?" Narcissa asked with a smirk.  
"My, my I think you are gonna appreciate looking at the lingerie on me a lot more than in my closet." They looked at each other and broke out in laughter. "Cheeky witch!"Narcissa said and Hermione led her through the rest of the manor.


	4. Chapter 4

After preparing dinner together the two witches went into the living room to talk and maybe watch a movie. When they sat comfortably on the couch Hermione began a conversation that was very important to her.  
"Narcissa, I know that your life hasn't been all sunshine and rainbows. I expect that you grew up in a household were boys would have been preferred and as you are the youngest you were probably either the princess or the punching bag, and from the face you made just now probably the latter. Okay, then you were married of to Lucius and against your wishes?" Narcissa nodded."I checked with Minerva and you always did exceptionally good in school and potions was your favourite subject. You never worked in your life and after school you were a housewife to Lucius and a mother to Draco?". Again Narcissa nodded.  
"During the war you did everything you could to protect your son and I guess he's the only family that you'd want to see?"  
"That is a little more complicated, basically yes, but I...I would really like to see Andromeda at some point."  
Hermione could really understand that, she was family to Narcissa and she barely had any people she could always count on anymore.  
"That sounds like a good idea, Andy and I are actually friends and I know that she would very much like to see you again as well. Anyway, I expect you are not going to work in the future either?" Narcissa just stared at her open mouthed.  
"I am sorry at having to ask, but you have no qualifications apart from Hogwarts and you never had the need to work. I just want to make sure that it is what you want and to give you the chance to work if you want to. Oh gosh, I just didn't want to assume, please forgive me for my bluntness." Narcissa placed a hand on Hermione's arm.  
"Calm down please, you are absolutely right and it is very considerate that you ask. I have to say that my funds have been emptied during the war and now the ministry has the Black funds under their control as Draco and I are the only Blacks apart from Andromeda alive, those funds belong to me. Still, they might not give them to me as reparations etc have to be paid and well I guess they are going to use most of my money. Therefore, if you want me to I am going to work but it would take some time as I have to get an apprenticeship..." Hermione cut in,  
"I don't need you to work, its quite alright. As my wife you have the right to know that I make 20,000 galleons each month." Narcissa looked shocked.  
"I know it is a lot, don't look so shocked! I am the Head of the whole Department and I work a lot."  
"How often will I get to see you Hermione?"  
"I leave the manor each day at 6am and I return at 8pm. I know we need to be in the same room 4 hours each day and spend time with each other so I hope that you won't feel too bad when it is from 8pm-12am but I can't do anything to change it right now, I need to get my work done..." Narcissa couldn't believe the young witch, didn't she ever take breaks?  
"Hermione, how long have you been working these hours?"  
"I guess for 2 years now, why?" "How many off-days do you have?"  
"Well, I am supposed to have Saturday and Sunday off as well as 30 days each year. I can tell you that I am mostly working through Saturdays though."  
"You are working yourself into the ground sweetheart! That is not normal I can assure you. What do you do to relax?" Narcissa felt so bad for the young woman. "I take baths and I read a lot in the library. I quite enjoy doing sports to calm down after a stressful day."  
"Are you working tomorrow?" "I am, ugh it is a Monday." "Do you wanna watch a movie or go to bed, it is 11pm already." Hermione looked at the beauty across from her.  
"Why not do both? There's a TV in the bedroom. Who's your favourite muggle actress?" "Muggle? I dont know that many but I might like Anne Hathaway! I saw a movie poster of hers in London when I was shopping once and she's very attractive to say the least." Hermione had an idea.  
"Well, my favourite is Meryl Streep, how about we watch "The Devil Wears Prada"?" Narcissa agreed.

Hermione got up and they went into their bedroom, Narcissa hadn't seen the room until now, it was light blue and the sheets were white and the bed was a dark wood queen size bed. There seemed to be a balcony and a bathroom connected to it.  
"I got your clothes from Malfoy Manor after dinner, everything but your sleeping clothes are in our closet. Sleeping clothes are in the dresser over there. The top drawer is yours and the bottom mine, you may use my clothes as well though."  
"Thank you Hermione, I really appreciate it."  
"You're welcome." Hermione went over and got pink and white pyjama short bottoms out of her drawer as well as a white tank top. Narcissa sat down on the bed and was watching her.  
"Do you want me to change in the bathroom?" Narcissa shook her head, the younger witch was magnificent and she really didn't want her to go away.  
"You asked for it." Hermione went right in front of Narcissa and slowly unbuttoned her blouse. She was wearing a black lace bra which was quite see-through. Narcissa had to use a lot of willpower not to jump Hermione right then and there. Hermione proceeded to take off her bra and shimmied out of her dark wash jeans. In just a pair of lace panties she stood in front of the older witch now and twirled around. "You like?" Narcissa stood up abruptly and and took Hermione's head in her hands.  
"You are a tease aren't you ? Lets see if you are as good in receiving as you are in giving." Narcissa took off her elaborate robes and stood with her back to Hermione in dark pink underwear. Slowly she faced Hermione. Hermione just stood there and looked at Narcissa. She reached out and pulled her hand back not quite able to decide whether she could touch or not. Narcissa let out a deep belly laugh.  
"You may touch." Hermione couldn't help herself and pushed Narcissa back on the bed until she lay on top of her in just her panties.  
"You don't know what you are doing to me." She began to trace the high cheekbones of her wife and went down over her neck. The neck was very sensitive and Narcissa let out a happy sigh. She caressed Narcissa's belly and slowly went down her strong thighs. After finding some of the older woman weak spots she got up went to the dresser and came back with some pyjama pants and a t-shirt for her wife.  
"We are not ready for anything else yet and I won't be able to control myself when you are in this state. Therefore please do me the favour and put these on." Narcissa was blushing hard by now. With a cheeky grin and a wink she took of her bra and Hermione's eyes got bigger. Quickly she put the t-shirt and the bottoms did the same and then they went to sit under the covers of the bed.

The younger woman put the movie on and relaxed back against the headboard. After 15 minutes or so she felt something on her shoulder and when she looked to the side she saw that Narcissa put her head on it and seemed to snuggle in but remained fixed to the movie. After a little thinking Hermione put her arm around Narcissa's upper body and the beautiful witch snuggled into her even more and put an arm and a leg over Hermione's body. 'I got myself a cuddler' she thought to herself and had to smile. If anybody had told her a day ago that she would be in bed with Narcissa Black snuggling and watching "The Devil Wears Prada" she would have laughed at them. Now she was very comfortable and the supposedly "Ice Queen" was surprisingly warm and smelled amazing. Maybe this whole thing would work out after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke up the next morning with this Narcissa cuddled against her chest. Slowly she started stroking through her golden hair and after a while Narcissa started to open her eyes. Hermione looked into her icy blue eyes and smiled at her.  
"Good morning sleepyhead, did you sleep well?" Hermione asked.  
"I slept very well with you as my pillow, and I really don't want to get up I am very comfortable right now."  
"Well, it is only 5 AM and I only need to get up in half an hour so that is going to work just fine." Narcissa snuggled in deeper.  
"It is way too early, how can you do this every day?" Hermione sighed,  
"It isn't easy but then I think about all the Muggle artefacts and all the employees that would be lost without me and then I get up." Narcissa put her face into the crook of Hermione's neck and took a deep breath, she didn't understand how one person could smell so so good. She put an arm around her waist and a leg over Hermione's thighs as to not let her go.  
"Getting possessive Mrs. Black?" Narcissa smiled.  
"Not at all but it would be a shame to loose my pillow." Hermione slapped her lightly on the arm.  
"You suck Narcissa." "Mhhmmmm, good for you." Hermione had to really laugh at that, a sleepy Narcissa was just too darn cute.  
"Is that so?" Hermione turned Narcissa on her back and positioned herself between the dozy woman's legs. That made Narcissa wake up pretty quickly. Hermione got her wand out and said "Diffindo" and with that a very naked Narcissa was laying under her.  
"Hermione what are you doing?" Narcissa was actually a very shy person and she didn't know why reacted the way she did the night before.  
"I was thinking about having you for breakfast." Narcissa was grinning, "Cheeky witch!", with that she took Hermione's wand from her and spelled her clothes right back on. She realized that they were moving very fast, but then again they were married and attracted to each other. Narcissa had lacked intimacy for decades and there was this young and sexy witch who wanted her, who desired her. How could anyone blame her for taking whatever she could get? She was not going to sleep with Hermione until they got to know each other more but a little fun sounded good to her and apparently to Hermione as well. Narcissa did not know whether Hermione had ever slept with a woman but then again she also did not know whether she had slept with a man. The Sorting Hat thought they were perfect for each other and Narcissa was just going to hope that he was right.  
"Okay, I am gonna take a shower." Hermione got up and walked into the bathroom.  
"Think about me under the ice cold water." She heard Narcissa yell and had to laugh.  
"Screw you Narcissa!" She yelled back. After that she only heard loud laughter and a "You wish!" She wouldn't have thought that Narcissa would be so playful and sexy but as they were already married and expected to sleep with each other anyway it was welcome. She did indeed take an ice cold shower, she was very much turned on by the older witch but she wanted to wait until they got to know each other more and were both ready to sleep with the other witch.

When she went back in the room clad in a towel, Narcissa was laying in the bed reading something.  
"How was your shower?" Narcissa asked innocently, she knew she shouldn't have teased Hermione so mercilessly but she just couldn't help herself. She hadn't had anyone to be her playful self with in such a long time.  
"Haha, it was refreshing, thank you for asking. How about breakfast, darling?"  
"We are at nicknames now?"  
"Well, we are married, saw each other almost completely naked and we slept spooning; I think that validates a nickname. Also, you called me sweetheart yesterday already, just in case you forgot." Again, as Narcissa thought about it, she was being very intimate with the young witch already.  
"You are right. Darling sounds...old though..."She pouted.  
"Oh god, don't pout at me Narcissa! You just found a way to make me do anything for you. Do you even know how cute, beautiful and sexy you are?" Narcissa blushed deeply red.  
"Ummm,no. You are actually the first person that has said that to me. Lucius wasn't exactly a fun or loving person to be around. It was a marriage of convenience and we were wed with ancient magic and that meant that I had to be monogamous and to fulfil all his wishes, therefore there was no way to decline him anything." Hermione was shocked.  
"You mean he raped you?" Narcissa got tears in her eyes and nodded. She had wanted to keep this from Hermione but she couldn't help her reaction. There was a deep hole in her heart and it was all Lucius fault. Trusting had always been hard for her but with Hermione it just came naturally, she did not think for a second that Hermione would ever let her down or do anything to make her feel scared or to hurt her purposefully. She felt safe around the woman and maybe that was why she was so openly sexual but also why she was sharing so much with someone she had only just gotten to know.  
"I am so so so sorry Cissy. I would kill the bastard if he wasn't already dead." She put a robe on and went to Narcissa and gave her a big hug. "I am not going to force you to anything you don't want and even though I was very playful this morning if you as much as look uncomfortable I am going to stop, I swear." Narcissa had to smile at that.  
"Thank you Hermione, I really appreciate it."  
"Breakfast now? I need to leave in ten minutes, I am sorry!"  
"Yes please, and it is totally fine, I understand. I think I am gonna use this day to look through the house and then raid your library."  
"Sounds like a plan!" They both ate some cereal and Hermione got dressed quickly and left with a 'plop' to do everything she could to be able to give Narcissa and herself a good life.


	6. Chapter 6

After Hermione left Narcissa went back to their bedroom and took a shower as well. The bathroom was huge and modern. Like the rest of the Manor everything was flooded with light and she had a glorious view into the elaborate gardens. As soon as she stepped under the shower she noticed that she didn't bring her own products with her, she had used the same rose scented shampoo and conditioner as well as water lily body wash for years now. With a sigh she started to look what Hermione used. Apple shampoo and raspberry body wash, that she could deal with. Conditioner would be nice though, with a flick of her wrist a bottle flew into her hand from the sink. It was homemade, she didn't know Hermione was good in potions but she figured this was good to straighten the bushy curls and therefore she shouldn't use it. Well then, no conditioner for one day should be fine. Clad in Hermione's soft and sexy bathrobe she made her way to the gigantic closet.

Hermione had transfigured the room to be even bigger than before and now she had all her clothes in similar rows. She decided on some black lace underwear and a turquoise t-shirt paired with some light grey jeans. Shoes weren't necessary as she was gonna spend the day inside, even though she was thinking about exploring the gardens. Freshly dressed she went to look through Hermione's part of the closet, she found a lot of wizarding designer as well und the muggle designers. Hermione seemed to like Armani suits and Chanel shirts. Levi dark wash jeans were also plenty; Narcissa liked the dresses best though. Hermione had hundreds of dresses and they all had an elegant and sophisticated look. After finishing to snoop around she went to the library, she quickly got some tea and went to look through the rows and rows of books. With a charm she got the most used books into a basket, she wanted to figure out what Hermione preferred literature wise. From what she could see they had similar tastes. She took some books with her to the couch and began to read as soon as she got her glasses from her bedroom, Hermione had been very considerate and put them on her nightstand. Back on the heavenly couch she read for hours and fell asleep at some point, she had not slept well ever since the war ended and the sleep deficit was enormous.

* * *

When Hermione got home she said to herself „Honey, I am home." and had to laugh. She began to look for Narcissa and found her in the library, asleep on the couch. She was moved by the sight, she had always wanted to come home to such a tender picture. She took her phone out and snapped a photo of her sleeping wife. Quietly, she walked over to the couch and kneeled in front of it. Gently she removed the glasses form the older witches face and the book form her legs. She pulled a soft blanket over her legs and a pillow under her head. She sat herself in a chair opposite from Narcissa, she looked through the piles of books at her wife's feet and noticed that it was all of her favorites; Narcissa must have wanted to find out more about her and her tastes.  
Nobody had ever done something like this for her. Hermione pulled the takeout she brought out of her purse and put it on the table, it was some chinese which she really enjoyed after a long day of work. She got a little bit of everything so that Narcissa could choose from more. Hermione looked at the sleeping woman again, she was in jeans and t-shirt and her long blonde hair was mussed from sleep. Her face was relaxed and Hermione thought she looked absolutely cute. She then sat back and enjoyed the quietness of her home, Hermione's day had been very stressful and she appreciated that Narcissa was asleep so that she could calm down and relax for some time. Half an hour later Hermione went over to Narcissa and gently stroked her arm.  
„Wake up sweetheart, I am home." Slowly the older witch began to stir, she rubbed her eyes and looked into Hermione's hazel orbs. „Hi." she said shyly. Her voice was still rough from sleep and her eyes sensitive to the brightness in the room. She sat up and looked at Hermione expectantly.  
„I brought dinner, do you want to eat something or are you too tired?" Narcissa smiled at her,  
„I would love to eat, I am actually starving." Hermione laughed at that.  
„Okay so I brought Chinese because that's what I do after a stressful day. I didn't know what you liked so I brought a little bit of everything for you." Narcissa stared at her, she didn't know what to say.  
„Thank you Hermione, I actually never had Chinese so I will see what I like. It was very considerate of you to bring enough for me to choose from." Hermione blushed, she knew she was going to spoil Narcissa rotten. She was so beautiful and sweet and she knew the Sorting Hat was right. They ate in silence.  
„Did you do anything interesting today Hermione?" Narcissa was honestly interested, she didn't really know what Hermione did all day long and as her wife that needed to change.  
„Not really, it was a paperwork day. Over the weekend they find a lot of Artifacts that I have to expect this week. Mondays are used to figure out which are worth seeing and which aren't. I had a lovely run in with Lavender Brown though. I hate that woman, ugh. She is so annoying and still thinks I want Ronald back. I have told her hundreds of times that we are only friends but she just doesn't get it." Narcissa had to laugh at that, she had made the acquaintance of Miss Brown and she could understand why Hermione was annoyed with her.  
„I am sorry she is so terrible. I have met her a few times and always thought she was a peculiar woman." Hermione had to laugh at that description, it was fitting. Sh never would have thought that Narcissa would think about people like Lavender or herself, apparently she was wrong.  
„Then we feel the same way about one person. That reminds me, you probably know that Harry, Ron and I are the best of friends. As my wife I would really appreciate it if you got to know them more, they are the people who I go to if I have any problems and who I spend Christmas, Easter and my birthdays with." Narcissa sighed, she had never really liked the Weasleys' they were obnoxious and Mrs Weasley and herself were the same age. That meant that someone who was like a mother to Hermione was the same age as her wife. „What are you thinking about, I can hear the wheels in your head turning Narcissa." Hermione asked her to the ground looking wife. She went to her and sat down next to her. She took the older witches face into her hands and looked into her blue eyes.  
„What is wrong?"  
„Do you realize that Molly and I are the same age Hermione?" Narcissa asked quietly. Hermione was stunned, she never thought about that. Narcissa didn't look a day over 35, Molly was around 48-50 though.  
„Are you serious?" Her wife nodded. Ashamedly she looked away form Hermione.  
„I told you I was old, I have a child and I lived a life that was so much different from yours. I have a child that is your age for Merlins sake. You don't deserve someone who's as damaged and old as me. Hermione there are so many things you don't know about me. Things that nobody knows about me. I don't know what to do. We are stuck together and I know that I don't deserve someone as close to perfection as you." Hermione was stunned yet again. She would have expected a lot from that night, maybe telling each other about their favorite animals, favorite subjects or even colors. This was not it. She went over to the upset witch and held her by her shoulders.

„I am only going to say this once. You are beautiful in my eyes, there is no reason for you to worry about that because I am really fucking attracted to you. I would have slept with you to second I laid eyes on you. But I also hold a certain tenderness for you. When I got home and saw you asleep with the glasses still on your face and the book halfway on the ground, I could help myself but feel really glad that you are right here right now. You don't look a day over 35 and I think the few wrinkles you have give you character. I don't ever want you to feel like you need to hide them from me. I am okay with Draco and he is with me, we can talk civilly and we have become somewhat friends over time I think. I don't care about your past mistakes or your past life, it made you the person you are today and you are fantastic as far as I have seen so far. I hope that you will tell me everything about your life up until now. I hope you will be able to trust me more over time and that you feel safe enough to talk to me about anything and everything. Your hopes, your fears, everything that makes you you. I want to give this a real shot and I believe that we could be great together if we try to open up to each other." Narcissa was overwhelmed to say the least. Hermione was really perfect.  
„I am willing to try if you are as well." Hermione smiled at that.

* * *

Narcissa took her in her arms and hugged her for several minutes. After a while Hermione laid her head down on the older woman shoulder and relaxed completely. Even though she was taller than Narcissa she felt absolutely safe wrapped up in her arms. With a sigh she let her body loosen up. Narcissa began to rub circles over her back and undid her bun with the other.  
She maneuvered the both of them on the couch and Hermione slumped down next to her and hid her face in Narcissa's neck. Her day had been exhausting, she had almost forgotten how nice it is to come home to someone. Narcissa stroked Hermione's hair and scalp softly until she heard the younger woman's breathing even out. She dropped her head on the other woman's and took deep breaths. She had been anxious ever since she read the Prophet and now she felt for the first time really like this relationship could work out. As long as Hermione didn't give up on her she would keep trying for the young woman to be the best version of herself that she could be. With a flick of her wand she banished the dishes in the kitchen and cleaned up the library. Then she picked Hermione up and carried her into their bedroom, the young woman just clung to her. She gently took of her wife's clothes and dressed her in pajamas. After she finished that she changed herself and cleaned Hermione's teeth with a spell and then went on to her own nightly ablutions. She went to lay down next to the young witch and as soon as her head hit the pillow a lanky pair of legs and arms closed around her. She had to smile at her witch. She felt really safe and fell asleep quickly.


End file.
